


Suit

by JustR



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustR/pseuds/JustR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's always wanted a superpower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote last night, I just couldn't get it out of my head. Let me know what you think!

It happens one evening when they're at it again and Harry's yelling at him from the kitchen, angrily stabbing at a sandwich. Zayn's just sitting on the couch, not even sure what they're fighting about and huffs and rolls his eyes as his boyfriend walks into the living room carrying a plate. He looks almost livid but Zayn is too distracted by the pretty flush of his cheeks and swallows thickly when Harry asks him if he's even listening at all.

 

Zayn rubs at his neck before admitting defeat and saying that he doesn't want to fight anymore. This earns him a cocky look from Harry, one eyebrow lifted, hand on his hip and lips in a pout. It doesn't last long though, Zayn's lips quirk up in a smile and Harry soon follows after, his shoulders slumping and sigh leaving him.

 

Zayn looks down at his recently finished drawing in his lap, considers scrunching it up like a snowball to throw it at Harry, maybe initiate a pillow fight later on. He slightly nods at himself and his brilliant plan, goes to grab the paper in the middle to tear it off, but freezes when his hand sinks into the page. Harry was talking in the background but now remains silent as they both look at Zayn's hand, _in the page_.

 

Zayn holds his breath, feels his hand grab onto something, and pulls out a bouquet of red roses. When he looks back down, the page is empty, his drawing gone. And then it all comes crashing down on him. _Holyshitheisholdinghisdrawing_.

 

''What the fuck, Zayn?''

 

Harry sounds a little breathless and when Zayn looks at him he doesn't look panicked or scared, he actually looks sort of impressed. He can only shrug as his boyfriend towers over him, sandwich completely forgotten by now. Harry eyes the bouquet cautiously before raising his eyebrows at Zayn.

 

''This some sort of joke? Are you a magician now?''

 

Zayn snorts, followed by a loud laugh and when Harry starts pouting, he gives him the bouquet and moves off the couch to stalk towards the kitchen, but not before Harry smacks him on the back of the head and calls him a ''stupid git''.


	2. Master Plan

It's been two weeks and Zayn discovers that yes, he can grab his drawing and lift it from the page. It is useful in some situations, but he also uses it to get back at Harry for teasing him.

 

According to Harry it's all _very_ funny, because Zayn's childhood dream had been to become a superhero, and now Zayn has a 'superpower', and a very lame one at that.

 

One particular night Harry makes a comment, says it's a shame he can't draw himself super strength or flying abilities and he continues to drawl on about it until Zayn plasters a drawn bit of duct tape on his mouth and nearly shoves Harry off the bed. Of course Harry complains about it but Zayn says  ''you should have been paying attention.''

 

Zayn knows that Harry's just teasing him but it's short from becoming unbearable and he's trying to think of ways to shut him up or prove him that _his power is just as cool_. He loves his boyfriend, really does, but he needs to stop it.

 

The first thing he tries is drawing him nice things, like a necklace which Harry now wears every day or more flowers, but it doesn't work. Maybe because Zayn has always been like that, buying Harry gifts and showering him with love. Harry returns the gestures in his own special way, but never stops teasing him about his power.

 

Only when Halloween is approaching and he's thinking of a costume does he come up with a brilliant plan. At least, if he says so himself. He excuses himself, peels Harry off his body and sprints off the couch to get his drawing items. He locks himself in their room and starts drawing his master plan.


	3. Victory

He locks himself in their bathroom, nervous but also excited. He designed himself a superhero suit, fit just for him. Harry's in their bedroom on the phone, talking to Niall, who was supposed to pick them up ten minutes ago. But Zayn doesn't mind, needs the extra time to himself; Harry hasn't seen him yet and he's looking over himself, checking if there's anything he missed.

 

The suit is a deep, dark red - Harry always gives him a hungry look, tells him red is _definitely_ his colour. Zayn is glad he remembered that as he looks down at the strange fabric clinging to his skin. He almost feels naked, if it weren't for the fact that he can feel himself being uncomfortably squeezed into his design. It's almost like spandex, but then it isn't. It slightly reflects the bathroom light, making him glow.

 

It's a simple design, really. The usual lines to accentuate his shape and physique, and then in the middle of his chest are his initials - ZM - the letters somewhat blended together. He is rethinking his decision on not adding a cape, but when he turns around in the mirror and sees his backside, even his eyes widen slightly. Harry will be absolutely delirious.

 

His boyfriend knocks on the door, tells him Niall will be down here in five minutes. Zayn looks in the mirror one final time, messes up his hair even more - a _just fought_ look - and wears his practiced smirk as he exits the bathroom, letting the door fall shut behind him. 

 

It's as if he stepped right into a movie. Harry turns around slowly, eyes widening and bottom lip caught between his teeth. Zayn looks at Harry's outfit and thinks _of course_ , because why wouldn't he? His pants look tighter than usual and the white billowy shirt he's wearing is nearly see-through. The pirate boots he's wearing have heels and his hat is left forgotten on the bed. He can feel desire creeping up on him, Harry's eyes turned dark.

 

He is about to set his foot forward, but Harry moves first, rushes towards him and grabs his face, smashing their lips together. Zayn melts into the touch, lets his hand rest above the curve of Harry's bum while the other brushes against his jaw. It's like a practiced scenario, neither of them needing to signal the other when their mouths open and tongues brush together, deepening the kiss.

 

They're all pressed together when a car horn is honking outside, and they let go of each other with a stuttering sigh. Zayn rests his forehead against Harry's, plays with the hairs at the nape of his neck as they look into each other's eyes. Eventually Harry breaks the silence, a small smile breaking through his serious expression.

 

''Ok, you win.''

 

Zayn feigns confusion, pulling away just enough to raise his eyebrow at his boyfriend.

 

''You're a _cool_ superhero.''

 

He scoffs, rolls his eyes and presses their hips together with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, earning a pout from Harry.

 

'' _Fine_ , you're a sexy superhero.''

 

Zayn laughs, pecks Harry on the lips before adding:

 

''Your sexy superhero.''

 

Harry nods, firmly grips Zayn's bum and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

 

'' _My_ sexy superhero.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Hope you enjoyed it :).


End file.
